Glass Walkers
Cardiff has the largest Glasswalker-controlled sept in Wales. Before Lord Idris made Newport his personal domain, there were Glasswalkers (or rather Warders of Men) there too. The sept was called Cleddyf Cymraeg and it had been founded shortly after the city was chartered in 1314. The Warders had dealt with other vampires in the past but their primary enemy in Cardiff were the ratkin, who they believed to be minions of the Wyrm, Plague-Beasts that were responsible for the Black Death when it struck in 1349. Cleddyf Cymraeg and the ratkin of Newport were at constant war until Lord Idris and his progeny came to the city at the end of the English Civil War. A number of "not so coincidental" events transpired between 1651-1660. Vampires already in the city, including the Nosferatu, suddenly had their havens exposed to the open sun and then the Warder's young cliaths and fosterns began to inexplicably dissapear and could not be found with the aid of fetishes or spirits. Then a young female Warder named Rhosyn Bron burst into the caern after having been missing for nearly a month. She told the elders of having her imprisonment in the abandoned Newport Castle and the atrocities she described caused the entire sept to rage- they swept out to Newport Castle expecting to find vampires.... only to rush into an entire swarm of ratkin waiting in ambush. At the same time, Cleddyf Cymraeg's caern was attacked by willworkers in the service of Lord Idris. A handful of refugees managed to flee the city to the nearby caerns, some of them having the presence of mind to bring their kinfolk with them. Most of the Glasswalkers in the region are either their descents or immigrants from Britain, Cardiff, and the United States. For three hundred years, the Warders/Walkers have been trying to get a foothold back in Newport. The Bonegnawers managed to hang on there until Marah Silvermane seized control of Tainted Throne but without much of a caern to spreak of. Glass Walker Camps Most of the Glasswalkers belong to Casnewydd Fydd (Free Newport) with Meuric "Hurries The River" Ivor, Glass Walker philodox as its current leader. They focus on thwarting vampiric domination of local politics and law enforcement. Otherwise, they participate with the Bone Gnawers, Fianna, and Children of Gaia in factions traditional to their tribe. Glass Walkers coming to the area from elsewhere might have ties with the camps listed in the tribe books but none of these movements have real influence in this chronicle. Concept Suggestions *You were a cub in a big city sept in far outside of Wales who was always fascinated with the Arthurian mythos. A school report on Camelot had made you familar with Caerlion; curiousity and a sense of adventure brought you to Wandering Moon. The War For Newport has convinced you to stay. *Your parents are local kinfolk or Garou/kinfolk of a different tribe. You grew up obsessed with technology and computers despite strong discouragement from them. Following your First Change, you felt called to the Glass Walkers and convinced one of them to become your mentor. Your family might feel betrayed by your choice to join a different tribe, but you have no regrets. *Your First Change was triggered by a vampire attack in Cardiff or Newport. You killed the leech and were found by the Garou before the other vampires found you. You were raised in foster care or adopted, you don't know anything about your family of origin. You struggle with some of the spiritual ideals and laws of the Garou but when it comes to hunting vampires? Count you in! *You are descended from the Glasswalkers and kin brought out of Newport to one of the septs. Other Garou might talk about the atrocities of the War of Rage and the need for all the Fera to work in harmony but you have an intolerance, possibly hatred, of ratkin. You are eager to combat them wherever they dwell and breed. go to the Main Werewolf Page